


🎶Blood N Roses🌹

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Looking for the perfect prince was more difficult than she thought, but through her adventures in Auradon, Evie learned the true meaning of beauty, and that a perfect prince isn't everything! She is Mal's best friend.Mal is a VK described as a beautiful young girl with dark purple hair that reaches just past her shoulders, which she usually wears down. She has bright green eyes with golden flakes. She often wears shades of purple, with a fondness for green/purple leather and studs.Uma changes her mind and helps Mal, realizing that turning her back on Mal wasn't right and that Mal can't stop Audrey without the ember. Uma uses her necklace and the powers of both her and Mal power up the ember once more. When Mal defeats Audrey, Uma and Harry celebrate in triumph.
Kudos: 1





	🎶Blood N Roses🌹

Evie Mal and Uma are watching a movie and eating popcorn, drinking soda and having fun a girls night just the 3 of them the name of the movie is called Blood N Roses not sure why but it is a fun movie to watch. During the movie they have a popcorn fight but none of them knew what was coming would they become vampires or have roses or both no one knows.

"Wow this movie is awesome" Mal said

"It sure is" Evie said as she thre popcorn at bot of them.

"I wonder what it would be like to be vampires" Uma said.

While they were watching the movie they didn't know a sneaky little bat flew in turned into a vampire walked over to them and started sucking their blood then turned back into a bat and flew out of the window. When they felt the bite they thought it was a mosquito but it wasn't they had teeth marks on their necks then the next thing they knew they were vampires.

"I wonder what we can do as vampires" Evie said.

Mal, Evie and Uma got the idea to cause trouble since they are vampires no one could stop them.

"Vampires Rule" They said in unison as they continued their chaos.


End file.
